


Taking care

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [61]
Category: twentyone pilots
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:06:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind
Summary: I loved Jennas Post





	Taking care

2:34 and the butter is slowly melting. Patiently dragging the spoon through the golden liquid Jenna breathes, in and out and in and out, counting the seconds to ease her Mind. The waiting is the harder part, but she has found her ways to cope, and creating meals is just one of them. 

2:36 and the time is moving too slow. Adding the butter to the rest of the mix the blonde sighs, surveying the few ingredients left, meassuring them all over in her head. This is the magical hour, the one where it gets so hard to not falter, to not rush. After watching TV and reading, after scrolling her accounts and napping a bit, this last half hour always leaves her restless, high on anticipation, drunken of want and need. 

2:41, and the meal is pushed into the oven, where the finishing heat will mold together what she has planned, to be ready just on time, when the circle is done. 

2:43 and Jenna slowly lowers the spoon, casts the glove off her hand. 2:43. And she can t take it anymore.  
Slowly, Holding herself Back as much as she can, she starts to stroll down the hallway, soft fingers tracing a rough wall, gently touching frames of pictures, leading her the way as she has her eyes closed. 

2:47 and she isn t surprised to find silence, when she presses her ear against the door, against the border between her home and the Trench, the place where ideas are born and demons are defeated.

It s 2:49 when she knocks. No answer, as Always, still she turns the knob and openes the door, still she sneaks into the half lit room. Time looses it s significance. It has always only been important when they aren t with each other, and stepping up to him, letting her hands glide through his hair, down his neck, her arms around it to press herself to him, Jenna feels that feeling coming back to her. 

2:55 and still Tyler doesn t move. He just sits there, starring at the screen, his fingers hovering over the Keyboard. He is in between, she knows. Creating and reality aren t always close enough to let him change smoothly, so she gives him the time. Small kisses on his temple, palms pressing lightly into his chest. Soothing. Grounding. 

2:59 and Jenna is sighing, deeply and for them both, breathing out the tension he transpires. "It s time." Is all she needs to whisper, and the spell Brakes, conciousnes flooding his veins, making him look up at her and smile. 

Their Fingers lock when he s rising, he s following her along without hesitation. It s her time of the night now, that s what they have come across, after the first few nights, when she realised he d be working himself to ground otherwise. Leading the way Jenna doesnt turn when she takes him to the bathroom, leaves the water run so it will get warm.   
Stolen Kisses, fingers ghosting rips when she strips him, and he frees her of her clothing, followed by warmth, warmth, warmth, once their skins are pressed together under the spray. He s Not closing his eyes anymore, he s watching her intently, as she washs his hair, caress His chest. It s the small things that bring him back, that s what she learned by time, and Jenna is so, so good at it. 

Once they re done they make their way to the kitchen, dishes already waiting, water filled into the Glass. The oven peeps as food's ready. 3:30 the digital numbers on it tell.


End file.
